Communication networks and devices sometimes may be unable to receive communications due to the volume of voice and data calls that the network or the individual device must handle. Queues are one way to deal with the calls that are unable to be terminated at the receiving end. Current queues are created at the receiving network or device. Problems arise from creating queues at the receiving network or device when the network or device is busy and cannot receive calls to even place them in a queue. If the call cannot be received and queued at the receiving network or device, then the call is dropped.